


Birthday Smacks

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Blindfolds, Gen, Handcuffs, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: On Honoka's 22nd birthday, she's treated to quite the surprise.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Smacks

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while talking to a friend, and it just so happened to be on Honoka's birthday. Unfortunately, I was thrown a stack of work pretty much as soon as I came up with this idea, and it's been a slog to actually get it finished. I did it, though! Enjoy the spankings. Honoka sure did.

"While I love birthday presents as much as the next girl, don't you think this is too much?" Honoka sat in the passenger seat, glancing anxiously between Umi and Kotori. She'd had a wonderful twenty-second birthday, spending it with all her friends at the arcade. The cake, presents, and company had been absolutely wonderful, and reminded her of how well-loved she was. She couldn't imagine getting anything more, even if it _was_ her birthday. The thought of getting too much made her a touch anxious.

"Don't worry, Honoka. We didn't spend any money on this gift." Kotori smiled from the backseat, which instantly calmed Honoka down. She was sure Kotori was telling the truth, which meant that she had nothing to worry about. Of course, she could still feel a bit anxious if they took time out of their day to do this for her, but Kotori seemed to know exactly where her mind was going. "And it won't take much time at all, so don't worry about that either."

"Thanks Kotori! You all are too kind to me!" She sat back down properly, tapping her fingers against her knees. Whatever they had in store for her, she was super excited to see what it was. If only Umi would drive faster so they could get to Nozomi's apartment quicker. She looked over at Umi, surprised to see her so tense. It wasn't as if Umi was always _loose_ , but her hands were gripping the steering wheel way too tightly. She had been a lot more relaxed back at the arcade. "Umi? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" As if being broken out of a trance, Umi glanced at her before averting her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." She didn't _seem_ fine, though. Not only was her grip still tight on the steering wheel, but now there was a blush on her cheeks. It seemed like she was embarrassed about something, but Honoka couldn't tell what it was. She kept staring at Umi, but outside of the occasional quick glance, she got nothing out of her. Looking back at Kotori unearthed no info either, as she just shrugged and smiled.

She tried to put it out of her mind, but it had dug in and refused to leave the rest of the drive. If something was wrong with Umi, it didn't feel right to do something celebratory. It was important to figure out what was going on first, and she would do her best to help her. However, the atmosphere in the car made it clear that whatever was going on was not up for discussion. She _hated_ waiting, though. If there was a problem, she wanted to tackle it right away! Unless it was homework, which could be put off for a while.

This was a problem she had to wait to tackle until they reached Nozomi's place, though. It felt like it took them an hour to reach there, though the clock said otherwise. Time went so slow whenever Umi drove. She had yet to convince her that the speed limits were just a suggestion, but she would someday. At least they were they, _finally_. Now she could try to pry some info out of Umi.

"Hey Umi, is everything alright?" She grabbed onto Umi's sleeve to hold her back, letting Kotori walk ahead of them. "You were really tense in the car. If something's wrong, I want to help you. It's not right to celebrate when you're feeling down." She flashed her a big smile, wanting her to know that she was more important than a birthday. Besides, she'd already had twenty-one of them before.

"There's nothing wrong, Honoka." Umi smiled back at her, though the blush had returned to her face. "It's... nothing, okay? Let's just go inside." Before she could say anything more, Umi had started power walking past her, quickly catching up with Kotori. Frowning, Honoka had little choice but to follow after them, her mind heavy with thoughts of what exactly was going on.

Nozomi was on the second floor, and each step felt heavy as she climbed the stairs. She kept staring at the back of Umi's head, as if she would suddenly gain mind-reading powers and be able to see through her brain. It stayed on her mind even as they reached the door, where Kotori had already knocked. She tried to make eye contact with Umi, but she was unsuccessful. 

"You made it! Everybody's already waiting inside." Nozomi stood at the door, beaming at the three of them. Kotori and Umi walked in, leaving Honoka to follow them. "I think you're gonna like this," Nozomi whispered in her ear as she walked by, making her shudder. It sounded sexual, but that was just how Nozomi talked. She didn't really pay it much mind.

Everybody was indeed already there, scattered around the living room and kitchen. Nozomi's apartment wasn't big enough to host everybody, so some of the women had to get close if they wanted to sit down. The couch, which sat three comfortably, had Eli, Hanayo, and Anju on it, with Nico lying across all three of their laps. Maki, Tsubasa, and Rin were sitting at the kitchen table, with a fourth chair pulled out that Nozomi had likely been sitting on. Erena was standing in the kitchen by herself, drinking what looked like a beer. Kotori and Umi both quickly headed for the kitchen to join her.

"Look who showed up." Nico rolled off of the couch, groaning as she hit the floor. She laid on her back instead of getting up, looking up at Honoka, who was upside-down in her vision. "Alright, now that she's here, who's got the blindfold and handcuffs?" Honoka immediately perked up, looking down at Nico. Handcuffs? Blindfold? Were they playing some extreme version of pin the tail on the donkey? She looked over to Nozomi, assuming she knew something about it.

"Alright, time to clue Honoka in." She made her way to the center of the living room, and suddenly everybody's eyes were on her. "First of all, we all just wanted to wish you happy birthday, Honoka. We're all happy that you came into our lives, because most of us would have never become friends without you." There was a rising murmur of assent, which made Honoka start to blush. "So that's the cute, loving part of what we wanted to say. The more... _risqué_ part is that we wanted to indulge in your preferred kink."

"My... My _what?!_ " Now her cheeks were completely red. Her preferred kink? What was Nozomi talking about? She looked around the room: about half of the group seemed embarrassed and didn't want to look her in the eyes. The other half were staring right at her, excitement written all over their faces. "H-How would... you even know what that is?" She started to fidget in place, her face continuously heating up.

"Nico told us," Nozomi replied simply, pointing at the woman in question. Her eyes whipped down to Nico, who just shrugged without an explanation. "She told me about this birthday tradition she heard of online, and I thought it'd be wonderful to try it today!" The grin on her face let it be known that this 'tradition' wasn't going to be as simple as she might have expected. "On your birthday, you get one spanking for how old you are. So, since this is your twenty-second birthday..." Nozomi's grin widened as her fingers flexed in front of her. "... twenty-two smacks on that cute butt of yours!"

"A-Ah... Eh... Wh..." She couldn't get actual words out. Desperately, she looked around from person to person, the heat in her cheeks moving to the rest of her body. What kind of birthday tradition was this?! How did Nico even know that she liked being spanked?! Her heart started beating fast as she remembered Nico playfully smacking her ass after she socked a home run in a virtual baseball game. Her reaction must not have been as hidden as she thought it was. Nico must have known ever since, and she told _everyone_...

She didn't know how it got started. Neither her nor her sister were spanked as children: their parents didn't believe in it as a punishment. Even through high school, she couldn't think of anything she had that was a kink or fetish. Her sexual awakening really didn't happen until she went to university, where she made new friends who weren't as hidden about their likes. It was probably having multiple cute girls playfully spank her during a sorority party in her second year that made her realize that spanking felt pretty good.

Of course, she couldn't tell her friends that she was into that: the embarrassment might kill her. She _did_ let that info slip to the couple of sexual partners she had at university, and they were more than willing to spank her ass red as she screamed to the heavens. That was the thing she missed most about being in a relationship, as sad as that was: she wanted to be able to walk around her living quarters and have someone there to just slap her ass whenever they pleased. Not knowing when it was going to happen made it that much more intense.

Now her friends knew. They all knew: every single one of them. Whether they could look her in the eye or not, they knew she liked to get spanked. How much they knew beyond that she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter at that point. She was all too aware of what was about to happen to her, and those birthday smacks were going to completely expose her in front of everyone.

"I... I think Nico must be mistaken!" She tried to laugh it off, like it was all a big joke. Her laughter was clipped and awkward, though. "She, uh..." She trailed off as she saw Nozomi leaving the room. For a second, she wondered where she was going, then remembered what Nico had mentioned before: about the blindfold and handcuffs. "Nozomi? I... I think- Nozomi?!"

"First off, I am never mistaken." Nico stood up suddenly, heading over towards Honoka with her head held high. "So don't ever think that, because you would be incorrect." She poked Honoka's chest, staring up into her eyes with a surprisingly strong energy. Honoka felt like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. "Second off..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'd spank your stupid ass now, but I agreed to wait, so count yourself lucky."

"A-Ahh, Nico..." She wasn't sure she could blush any deeper. Someone might mistake her for Maki with the way she was acting. How could anyone blame her, though? She was about to get spanked twenty-two times in front of all her friends, and she already knew how much she'd enjoy it. Embarrassment seemed like the appropriate emotion.

"I'm back!" Nozomi announced her return in loud fashion, a purple blindfold in one hand and a silver pair of handcuffs in the other. She stared at them with wide eyes, swallowing thickly. This was really happening, huh? Well, it... it was her birthday, right? She could say no if she wanted to. If she just politely declined their, uh, 'generous' offer, it would all stop right then and there. So why couldn't she make herself say that, then? Why did it seem really, _really_ appealing?

"Alright Honoka, take off your clothes." Nico had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. As if Honoka was supposed to have already stripped naked beforehand.

"I-In front of everyone?" She continued to blush deeply, squirming like someone had dropped an ice cube down the back of her shirt. Something in her mind kept telling her it was all a big joke, but nobody was laughing. Nico kept staring at her, now tapping her foot even faster. If she went any harder, she might break the floor beneath her. Was she really going to do this?

She didn't look in anyone's eyes as she started to remove her clothing. Her hands were shaking as she removed her shirt, handing it over to Nico. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly pulling them down her legs. She heard someone wolf whistle, though she wasn't sure who it was. Having to bend down to pick them up got her another wolf whistle, and her entire face was red by the time she handed her jeans over to Nico.

"Underwear too. Give 'em to Elicchi: she thinks that stuff's horasho or something." She immediately looked over at Eli, who suddenly had something very important to do on her phone. It occurred to her again that everyone in the room was staring at her, with the exception of the now-busy Eli. They had all been in the sauna together, and they had changed into and out of their idol outfits together. It shouldn't have been as big of a deal as it was, but it was a lot more intimate and embarrassing when she was going to get spanked by all of them.

She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, temporarily holding it against her chest as the straps fell off. Her eyes drifted over to Umi, who was trying to hide her face behind a soda can. Now she knew why Umi had been so tense in the car: something as perverted as this would have wreaked havoc on her prudish sensibilities.

A cough from Nico let her know she was taking too much time, so she finally pulled the bra away from her breasts and tossed it to Eli. Despite still being engrossed in her phone, Eli was able to catch it with no problem. Her eyes were wide and her face was red, looking around at everyone else. It reminded her of walking into a university class late and thinking everyone was staring at her. This time, though, everyone _was_ looking at her. She could see them staring right at her breasts, none of them seemingly embarrassed enough to try and hide it.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her panties off and tossed those to Eli as well. Now there was nothing covering her body: she was completely and totally nude. She heard the wolf whistle again, and this time saw the culprit: Nozomi, grinning from ear to ear. Nozomi was coming over to her now, replacing Nico, who had stepped back to give Nozomi room.

"Alright Honoka, please put your hands behind your back." She did as she was asked, no longer having any reason to hesitate or deny. After stripping naked, there wasn't much further she could fall. She held her hands behind her back as Nozomi stepped right into her personal space, smiling widely as she placed the blindfold over her eyes. 

Everything went dark, blinding her to the hungry stares of her friends. She stood completely still, licking her dry lips as she felt something cold being wrapped around her wrists. The handcuffs didn't feel like the cheap store-bought versions, but she didn't ask where in the world Nozomi had gotten them, even if she really wanted to.

"Alright, you three first. Come on over and let's get this party started!" Nozomi called to a group of three, but she didn't know who they were. She waited nervously, trying to fiddle with her fingers. All that did was slap the cuffs against the small of her back. She eventually heard their footsteps, quiet and with purpose. They stopped, but it was as if she could feel their presence around her.

"Wow Honoka, you've got an even cuter butt than you did in high school. Did you train to sculpt those buns?" That airy, high pitched voice, combined with the dainty giggle that followed it, let her know that it was Anju who was behind her. She blushed at her words, but it was kind of accurate. Her eating habits had not been good at university, especially when classes had Umi too busy to always force her onto the right path. Eventually she started to work out to try and burn off all the fat she had been accumulating, but she made sure to do as many squats as she could handle so her butt would stay in 'shape'. She liked it being bigger than it was in high school: the way it jiggled in the mirror when she spanked herself was enticing.

"Well, I- Eep!" She couldn't even explain herself before a hand - likely Anju's - came down on her ass. It made her jump, as she somehow hadn't been expecting it. Or rather, she _knew_ it was coming, and deluded herself deliberately so it would be surprising. Her breathing quickened as she tried to reach her ass, but the handcuffs kept her at bay. 

What she definitely didn't expect was another spanking so quickly, which made her cry out. Anju's slaps weren't too hard: she was dainty, like a princess. They still had an effect on her, though. She knew they were enough to make her ass jiggle, which meant anyone behind her would get a front row seat to that. Her face lit up with embarrassment, and her legs began to tremble. Worse, she could already feel that she was getting turned on.

"You're a pretty cool woman, Honoka. Hope you're having a good birthday." That was Erena, and her smacks were a lot harder. She bit down hard on her lip as she got two harsh swats, one on each cheek. There was no holding back when it came to Erena: like Eli, she had always seemed to be a more down to earth, no nonsense kind of girl. She could feel it in the way she spanked her. "Thanks for inviting us so we could do this," she laughed, clearly amused by what was going on.

"Y-You're welcome..." She couldn't believe this was happening. If she had known this was what was going to happen on her birthday, she would have definitely had a lot of hesitation. Maybe that was why she was being surprised like this: they knew what she wanted more than she did, all thanks to Nico's big mouth. She should have known someone as perceptive as a fellow Sanbaka member would find her out. 

"Looks like it's my turn." Tsubasa's voice hit her ears: the voice of her fellow leader. Once, they both were the leaders of rival idol groups, but they had maintained a strong friendship throughout that lasted to the present day. She had always considered Tsubasa to be a super cool person, and now she was behind her, preparing to smack her ass. What a difference six years made.

Her hand came down on her ass, making her jump. "Anju was right: you _do_ have a nicer butt than when we were in high school. Not that it wasn't nice then, of course." Suddenly, she felt Tsubasa's breath on her ear, her words a mere whisper. "I wouldn't mind getting better acquainted with that butt again this week, if you've got the time." She let out a tiny, surprised whine as Tsubasa spanked her again, then pulled away. Her arousal was dripping down her shaking thighs.

There was a shuffling behind her, letting her know that the former A-Rise ladies were moving away to let someone else take their turn. It occurred to her then that there were eleven people there, and she was twenty-two: that meant each woman got two smacks on her poor bottom. She couldn't help it, though: she was really turned on! Knowing that she had been forced to get naked and stick her ass out for everyone to take a turn on with their hands had her heart racing and her lower lips drooling.

"I'm surprised you're into this, Honoka. It didn't seem like something you'd be interested in." That was Eli, sounding surprised and maybe a bit disappointed, though she quickly pivoted to try and dash those thoughts. "Not that it's not okay, of course! You should be allowed to like any kink or fetish you so choose, as long as you and your potential partners are safe. I'm glad you feel comfortable exploring this part of you with us."

"Yeah yeah, that's great, Eli. Now, are you gonna spank her or you gonna get out of line?" While Eli was trying to be gentle about it, Nico had no need for that. She could hear Eli hum in mild annoyance, but she didn't hear any footsteps. Instead, she felt another swat on her ass: gentler than she expected from Eli, but it still stung real nice. Maybe because there was likely a growing amount of red on her abused cheeks.

"Ignore Nico. You know how cranky she gets when she hasn't gotten attention." She was kind of surprised to hear that kind of jab come from Eli, who had always been more of a peacemaker within their group. It made her laugh despite the situation she was in, which became a louder laugh when she could hear Nico seething in the background. She was caught completely unaware when Eli smacked her for the second time, harder than the last.

"I've been waiting for this a long time." Nozomi had taken Eli's place, and she sounded way too gleeful for Honoka's own good. "Well, I mean ever since Nico told me, but it's felt like it's been so long since that happened! I'm going to enjoy myself, because it's your birthday. You deserve all smiles on your birthday." She heard Nozomi rubbing her hands together, then the familiar 'smack!' echoing off her jiggling butt.

"You know..." Her voice was now in Honoka's ear, just as Tsubasa's had been. It made her shudder again. "I don't know what Tsubasa was whispering to ya, but whatever it was, invite ya girl over, okay? I've got a couple big reasons why you should." To make her point, she pressed her chest against Honoka's back. She sucked in a breath, a whimper escaping her lips as her arousal continued to leak out of her. Nozomi really did have two _big_ reasons for her to agree, and she was just one mere woman. How was she supposed to stand strong against an offer like that?"

"I'll... h-have to ask Tsubasa, I-I guess..." She was saying that without even verbally accepting Tsubasa's offer. It appeared that she wasn't going to deny two of her hottest friends if there was going to be plenty of spanking involved. Speaking of spanking, Nozomi hit her again, her smacks hard like she had pulled her arm all the way back. She could hear the sound echoing in her ears, and her moans were now louder than her cries.

With the blindfold on, all of her other senses had improved somewhat, especially when it came to her hearing. She couldn't tell where everyone was, or if they were staring at her, though she knew they were. Her body kept shaking, but it was because of how turned on she was. In fact, she knew without a shadow of a doubt she had never been this turned on before in her life. Her partners had satisfied her plenty, so it wasn't meant to disrespect them. This was just beyond anything she could have ever dreamed of.

"Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Nico's high-pitched voice broke through her thoughts, and she felt her pelvis being pressed against her ass. "You want your ass smacked, and I'm the woman for the job." Already patting herself on the back, she started grinding against her ass, making her blush anew. It was almost like Nico wanted to _fuck_ her instead of just spank her.

"There's no one more humble for the job." She heard Maki's voice coming from somewhere in front of her, dripping with sarcasm. Nico was seething again, but she decided to take out that anger on Honoka's ass. She spanked it hard, or as hard as her tiny hand could allow. It was a lot more powerful than one might give her credit for, though. She hit her like a whip, the 'crack' of the slap coming right afterwards.

"You know, a leader should _always_ be topping their peers," Nico remarked, rubbing her hand across Honoka's sore ass. The sensation made her whimper again. "However, considering that it _is_ your birthday, and I just happen to be a benevolent super idol _to this day_ ," she added, as if there were people in the room doubting her. "... I can make an exception for you. Because I love you, Honoka. I hope you appreciate that."

"I-I love you too, Nicohhhh!" Another smack, on the opposite cheek, nearly sent her down to the floor. Her entire body was being consumed by pain and arousal, and she was on the edge in more ways than one. Her arousal had completely stained her thighs, and she hadn't even cum yet. That was close at hand, though. It was shameful that she could get off just from being spanked, but she didn't have any way to hide that fact now.

"I think she might need to lay down..." Hanayo spoke the words that she longed to hear, but hadn't felt confident enough to voice out loud. Her legs had been wobbly since the moment she took her clothes off, but it was becoming a chore to keep on her feet with how sore her ass was becoming. It was a huge relief when she felt herself being guided to what turned out to be the couch, though she wasn't allowed to lie down on it. Instead, she was bent over the armrest, her face pressed down against the cushion. 

"Comfy, Honoka?" Rin was right behind her, gently patting her butt with what were _technically_ not spanks. She nodded, though she wasn't really _that_ comfortable. It was better than being on her feet, though, so she wasn't going to complain. "Good! I'm so ready for this, nya!" Her cat-like tic was something Rin had said she had excised upon entering university, though it seemed to keep coming out whenever she was around her close friends.

She waited, but Rin's spanks didn't come. Her hands were gliding across her ass, feeling up every inch, but they weren't lifting up. She felt a sense of impatience welling up inside her, wondering when she was going to feel that sweet, powerful smack on her ass. As much as she wanted to say something, she kept her mouth shut. It was her birthday, but it wasn't her place to say anything.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she got her spankings. In fact, she got them both at the same time: Rin spanked both of her cheeks, and the sting from those smacks was what did her in. Her body shook as she moaned loudly, her legs spasming and her orgasm smashing against her. She squirted all over the couch arm, muttering crazed nothings. Everything was spinning in the darkness.

"Well, I'm glad I got those armrest covers," Nozomi sighed. She flushed bright red upon realizing what she had done, but she couldn't hide her face with her hands still cuffed behind her. At least she had the blindfold. "At least we know that Honoka _does_ cum just from being spanked. Points to Nico for guessing that." Her blush felt like it was creeping down her neck and to her chest. She could only imagine Nico preening in the background for being right.

"Of course she would cum right before it was my turn." It was now Maki speaking, and she sounded annoyed. Not like that was a big surprise, but it _was_ surprising what she was annoyed about. She felt a fresh wave of shame, though she wasn't sure if she should be feeling it in the first place. It wasn't as if she was _trying_ to cum before Maki got her shot! She just... was really, really horny.

"You're lucky that it's your birthday, you know?" Maki swatted her ass hard, making her jump forward against the couch. Her feet were dangling just above the floor. "You're the most inconsiderate, idiotic irritant sometimes, you know that?" Wow, Maki's birthday wishes were getting nicer each year. "And it's stupidly attractive," she muttered, clearly not wanting everyone in the room to hear it. Her voice was suddenly in her ear, like Tsubasa and Nozomi before her. "Make a house call with me, okay? I can squeeze you in." Maki slapped her ass as hard as she could, making her howl in pained pleasure. "Don't disappoint me... or do. That might be hotter."

"O-Okay...?" University had made Maki somewhat more honest, but it didn't make her any less confusing. How many of her friends wanted to spend 'quality alone' time with her outside of this mortifying situation? This was new information to her. She wasn't going to question it, though. Her mind was in a fog of aroused delusion, and she didn't have much left in her brain to think that hard.

"C'mon Kayo-chin!" She heard mixed footsteps behind her and someone brush against her leg. "You can do it!"

"I don't know, Rin... Doesn't it hurt her?"

"No! Well, yes, but she likes it. That's the point." She felt a hand being pressed against her ass, making her whimper. Even the gentle touch of the soft hand on her butt got a reaction out of her. "See? She likes it, nya! Give her a couple good smacks!" 

"Okay..." She felt Hanayo's hand sliding across her ass, just as soft as her demeanor. It was like what Rin had done, but she had a feeling Rin had been teasing her. Hanayo was clearly just nervous. Honestly, she would have never expected Hanayo to do something like this. She had always been such a timid, somewhat prudish girl. Even the hotspot of university hadn't changed her, at least as far as she knew.

However, it seemed that Rin's cajoling got her to act. Her spanks were timid, with barely any power within them. To be honest, it was a bit of relief for her poor, abused butt. It was like a reprieve before what she could only assume to be the finale. She wanted to thank Hanayo, but her vocal chords didn't want to work, so she just hoped that Hanayo understood regardless.

"Well, I guess it's our turn, then." She immediately tensed up upon hearing Umi's voice. In her mind, she rapidly ran through everyone who had spanked her, and realized that the only two left were Kotori and Umi. Her best friends were the last in line to smack her ass silly. The fact that she was in such an exposed, compromised position in front of two ladies she had known for most of her life suddenly hit her then, and she was crushed under the weight of complete embarrassment.

"Mhm! Can we do it together? One hand for each cheek." Her heart was racing fast, as if she was in the throes of an orgasm. Kotori and Umi were going to spank her... Her best friends, each of them with their hands on her. Shamefully, she had fantasized about it before, but she had never dared to say it out loud. As much of an open book as she was, that was one thing she thought she would always take to the grave.

"We love you, Honoka. You're the best thing that could have happened to either of us." She felt their hands resting on her ass, but their words hit more than a spank ever could. "We hope you've had a pleasant birthday, and hopefully you enjoy being twenty-two. Make sure you don't waste it." Now _that_ was the Umi she knew and loved. She heard them counting down together, and when they reached one... Whap! Two harsh, coordinated smacks on her well-used ass.

"Fuck!!!" Her entire body shook, the darkness spinning again. Rin had spanked her with two hands as well, but this was more powerful. She knew Umi had a powerful hand: one she had been under plenty of time for her shenanigans. Kotori, on the other hand, was a surprise. She had a hand that seemed like it had more of a gentle touch: perfect for craftsmanship and things of a very technical nature, but not for raw power. Boy, was _she_ proven wrong.

"I think she likes it," Kotori giggled, rubbing her hand gently across her ass. Then, to her surprise, she felt a soft pair of lips being pressed against her left cheek. As if she could blush any deeper... "You mean the world to us, Honoka. You've held us all together for all these years, whether it was Umi and I or the friends you've pulled together just by sheer force of will. Hopefully you can feel it through us spanking you raw." She giggled, contrasting the sweet, heartfelt message of love with the shameful degeneracy of a spanking orgy. "Your butt is so red, Honoka."

"One more," she gasped out, her face red but her need strong. "Please... You both have... one left, right?" Her tongue out of her mouth, but she didn't mind the weird taste of the couch fabric. She was way too far gone to care about that. "I'm so close... Gonna cum... again... Please!"

"Should we give her what she wants?" Umi's teasing question was too much for her, and she let out the most pitiful whine she ever had in her life. She sounded like her dog begging for food. It must have been convincing, though, as she heard Umi let out a deep sigh. "Well, if you're going to be so embarrassing about it..." She supposed Umi would be just as embarrassed as her, but what right did she have to be? She wasn't the one with her naked ass sticking up for everyone to see!

"Mm, let's." She braced herself for what was about to come. Even though there wasn't any surprise to what was happening, that didn't make it any less exciting. She knew that the moment their hands came down on her ass, she would cum, and she was right. After their countdown, their hands slapped her ass with such force that she had no choice. A loud scream was ripped from her throat as she came again.

She bounced her hips against the armrest, soaking the cover again with her quim. The handcuffs slapped against her back, making a strange noise beneath the sound of her screams and her pounding heartbeat. Swimming in her head were the faces of all her friends, staring at her as she made a mess of herself in front of them. She didn't even care anymore. It felt too good to be bothered by something so trivial. Her ass hurt like all hell and she still wanted them all to go another round on her. Never before had she wanted to be forty so bad...

"Well, that was incredible, huh?" She heard a giggle that sounded like Nozomi, but she was way too dazed to think enough on that. "Kotori, Umi, if you could help Honoka to my bed, she can rest there while she recovers. I'll start washing the couch cover. She's gonna need her clothes back soon, Elicchi, so please finish up sniffing them. Or at least let me have a whiff."

"Nozomi..." She could hear the embarrassment dripping from that one word, but she was having a hard time processing that Eli was using her underwear for such a purpose. When Kotori and Umi helped her onto her feet, she leaned against one of them and let them carry her to the bedroom. With her head on their shoulder, she could feel their hair tickling her face. It was probably Umi, then, who almost always left her hair down long.

Her head was swimming, and she didn't know where she was until she felt something soft beneath her. She must've been put on the bed, and she was silently grateful that they put her on her stomach. Her ass still stung like a motherfucker, and laying on her back would've been real painful. She sunk into the mattress, letting out a soft, relieved sigh. So comfy...

"Are you okay, Honoka?" She heard Umi on her left, and then felt a hand gently moving up and down her back. That was followed by another hand, softer than the first, and the two of them rubbed her back together. It felt good, especially after everything she had just gone through. Still, it took some effort to get any words out to reply to Umi.

"Yes... Feels so good..." She smiled in a daze, hoping that the feelings she felt at the moment didn't fade away anytime soon. The bed shifted a bit on her left, and then she heard the handcuffs being interacted with. They were removed from her hands, letting her attempt to work out the kinks in her wrists. She still wasn't sure _why_ Nozomi had handcuffed her, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Umi was worried it was too much, but I knew you'd love it," Kotori giggled, her body heat making Honoka sweat a bit. "When Nico told us she was sure you were into spankings, I knew that you would want us to go all out. You're not one for half measures, after all." It was true, and she had a feeling everyone in the group knew that about her. She appreciated Umi's consideration, though.

"Thank you, you two, and to everyone as well. I... didn't expect this, but it was amazing..." They had all certainly surprised her more than she had ever been surprised on any of her birthdays, but it was the best surprise she had ever received. She felt Umi's fingers brush against the blindfold, but she spoke up before it could be removed. "Uh, do you think you could leave the blindfold on? I just like feeling your presence around me."

"Oh, okay." Umi pulled her hand away, allowing her to relax against the two of them. It was just like old times with her and her two best friends, except for the whole nudity and blindfold thing. In that moment, she didn't want to go anywhere. Being there next to her best friends, with all of her old friends hanging out in the rest of the apartment, made her feel like the luckiest, most loved girl ever.

At the same time, she couldn't _wait_ for her next birthday. She was ready for those twenty- _three_ spanks!


End file.
